


Under Arrest

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Charcoal pencil, Figure Drawing, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn with charcoal and white pastel on brown paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Arrest

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/snupinCampA72res.jpg.html)


End file.
